La protection du renard
by Suoh
Summary: Quelques années plus tard.


Sur la montagne des portraits des Hokage, se tenait un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans aux longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant à mi cuisses et vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir noir moulant sa superbe musculature. Ce jeune homme regardait son village avec mélancolie.

**Enfin me revoici à Konoha ! Même après treize ans d'absence ça n'a pas changé ! Bon je devrais aller dans le bureau de l' Hokage, la réunion doit déjà avoir commencé.**

Le jeune homme sauta de la montagne pour atterrir sur un toit puis il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau de l' Hokage. En arrivant il entendit la voix de Tsunade.

Les jours de Konoha sont en danger c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'aide d'un ancien ninja de Konoha qui aujourd'hui vit en ermite.

**Ainsi Tsunade-sama est toujours Hokage ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir la revoir en vie**

Le jeune homme frappa deux coups brefs à la porte.

"Entrez !"

Le jeune homme entra et tout le monde resta sans voix se demandant qui était ce garçon. La réponse de Tsunade répondit à leur question muette en surpris plus d'un.

"Ah ! Te voilà enfin Naruto-kun !"

"Je me suis dépêché de venir lorsque j'ai reçut votre appelle à l'aide mais j'étais à l'autre bout du Japon."

"Ce n'est rien, tu es arrivé juste à temps."

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se leva alors.

"Pourquoi avoir fait appelle à quelqu'un qui a trahis le village en le quittant ?"

"Naruto avait ses raisons pour quitter le village et avoir un Sennin de plus à nos côtés ne peut qu'être un avantage !"

Tout le monde regardait Naruto avec surprise en effet il était tout de même le plus jeune Sennin de l'Histoire.

"Si vous le permettez Tsunade-sama, je voudrais disposer. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de savoir si je peux rester ou pas."

"Fait Naruto-kun."

Au lieu de sortir par la porte, il se courut vers la fenêtre et passa au travers. Après avoir traversé tout le village, il entra dans un cimetière et alla se mettre à genoux devant une tombe.

"Bonjour Hinata-chan. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé tout les deux ! J'ai enfin put rejoindre Konoha après treize ans, treize ans où je revois ta mort tout les soirs. Treize ans où je te vois mourir à cause de moi. Tu m'aimais et tout ce que j'ai fait s'est te rejeter. Je te revois encore te jeter entre ce kunai et moi. Je te revoir me dire que tu m'aimais avant de mourir dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui je viens te demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aussi aveugle à tes sentiments, pardon de ne pas avoir su te les rendre mais surtout pardon de ne pas être mort ce jour là. Si je suis parti il y a treize ans c'est parce que je suis un lâche, je ne supportais plus le regard des gens car pour eux je n'étais plus seulement le garçon au démon mais au celui à cause de qui Orochimaru t'avait tué. Mais ne t'en fait pas Hinata-chan, tu es vengée. J'ai traqué Orochimaru pendant cinq ans mais j'ai réussit à le tuer. Une dernière fois, je te demande pardon mon amie."

Naruto se releva et tomba nez à nez avec ses anciens amis. Ils étaient tous en larmes. Un grand brun pris alors la parole.

"C'est donc pour ça que le grand Naruto a pris la fuite ? Pour fuir ses démons ! J'espères que tu as pris du bon temps pendant que Konoha subissait attaque sur attaque !"

Sans que personne ne vit le coup partir, Naruto lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber par terre le nez en sang.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'à été ma vie pendant treize ans alors ne te permet pas de me juger. Si tu veux une preuve que ma vie à été plus difficile que la tienne Sasuke demande toi pourquoi alors que nous avons le même âge, je suis Sennin alors que tu n'est que Junnin."

Sakura qui regardait le garçon qui jadis était son meilleur ami eu un choc en regardant ses yeux, son regard qui était jadis plein de joie et qui pétillait de malice, était aujourd'hui terne et voilé comme si il avait vu trop de choses horribles.

"Bon je vais vous laisser entre vous mais ne vous en faite pas le garçon au démon sera là pour vous protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait !"

A ce moment trois hommes surgirent de nul-part et encerclèrent Naruto.

"Enfin on te retrouve Naruto ! Il te cherche ! Il te défit au mont des Hokage."

"Je lui ai dit que je ne travaillerais jamais pour lui pourquoi il insiste ?"

"Cette fois c'est grave Naruto, il tient nos famille."

Tout le monde vit Naruto serrer les poings.

"Cette fois-ci tu vas me le payer Itachi !"

Et sous les yeux de tout le monde, il partit en courant avant de sauter le mont des Hokage en un bond.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne travaillerais pas pour toi alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Je dois te tuer Naruto ! Mes supérieurs disent que tu es devenu trop puissant et que tu es une menace pour nous."

"Je te laisses me tuer si tu libères les familles de mes hommes !"

"Je les libères mais tu m'offres un combat loyal. Je rêves depuis si longtemps d'affronter un homme comme toi !"

"D'accord alors relâche les et laisse les rejoindre Konoha."

Itachi fit un geste et une fois que tout le monde eu rejoint le village, un grand combat commença. Itachi prit rapidement le dessus et au moment où il voulut achever Naruto, celui-ci fit un sourire mauvais avant de dire une incantation et de faire apparaître Kyubi le démon renard. Après avoir vaincu Itachi, Naruto descendit de la montagne et alla vers ses hommes.

"Merci Naruto."

"C'est mon devoir en tant que chef !"

Du sang coula alors de sa bouche et il tomba inconscient face contre terre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit une présence près de lui. En ouvrant les yeux il vit des cheveux roses.

"Sakura ?"

"Naruto ! Tu es réveillé ?"

"Où suis-je ?"

"Tu es chez moi."

"Oh ! Dans ce cas je vais partir."

Il voulut se lever mais la jeune fille lui appuya sur le torse.

"Je t'en prie reste !"

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger !"

"Nous ?"

"Ben Sasuke et toi ! J'imagine que vous vivez ensemble maintenant !"

"Sasuke et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà !"

"Ah bon ? Et qui est l'heureux élu ?"

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Allons ne me dit pas qu'aucun homme n'est tombé sous ton charme depuis !"

"Il y en a mais mon cœur était pris."

"Oh !"

La déception se lisait dans la voix de Naruto. En effet malgré ces treize ans, Naruto n'avait jamais pu oublier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie.

"Je le connais ?"

"Oui, tu le connais même assez bien."

"Iruka ?"

"Non."

"Kakachi ?"

"Non plus."

"Gaara ! Surtout ne me dit pas que s'est lui !"

"Non Naruto ! C'est toi !"

"Moi ?"

"Oui je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais le jour où tu es parti et j'ai quitté Sasuke qui entre parenthèses a courut dans les bras de Ino. Puis quand je t'ai vu entré dans la salle tout à l'heure j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sauter de ma poitrine et il s'en est fallut de peu que je ne te saute dessus."

A la fin de son discours, elle regarda Naruto et celui-ci vit que son regard était plein d'amour. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur doux baiser se transforma bientôt en baisers fiévreux et ce fut bientôt une Sakura nue qui vint rejoindre un Naruto déjà nu sous les draps. Au moment où il la pénétra pour la première fois, Naruto sentit qu'elle était toujours vierge et il fut incroyablement touché que celle qu'il aime ai gardé sa virginité pour lui. En se réveillant, il sentit la jeune femme suivre les contours du tatouage dans son dos.

"C'est le renard à neuf queues ?"

"Oui c'est Kyubi !"


End file.
